criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh Rollins
Hugh Rollins is a pedophilic killer who appeared in Season Four of Criminal Minds. Background Shunted from foster home to foster home ever since he was a toddler Hugh wound up committing various petty crimes, which resulted in him getting a long rap sheet. Due to an incident in 2006 (the specifics of which are not elaborated on) Hugh was placed on the Sex Offender Registry and two years later got a job as TV installer in the town of Cherry Hill, New Jersey. Unable to keep his urges in check anymore Hugh abducted, raped and killed an eleven year-old boy in mid-November, dumping the body in the forest two days later. Three months after the first murder Hugh abducted another boy, this one two years younger than the last, and raped, killed and dumped him in the woods as well. A Shade of Gray When another boy, Kyle Murphy, goes missing, with the scene of the abduction being consistent with the others, Hugh is tracked down by the BAU, who find child pornography and children's toys hidden in his home. Having been in the backyard when the agents and police stormed his house Hugh is nearly shot by Detective Bill Lancaster while running away and, in the middle of trying to climb a fence, is pulled down and arrested by Morgan. While the evidence is sufficient enough to convict him for the murders of the first two boys Hugh is kept in the interogation room in the local police station, as Kyle is still missing. While being held Hugh is questioned about Kyle's whereabouts by Rossi and refuses to say anything, but is clearly disturbed when Rossi mentions he will be sent to Trenton State Penintentiary and will likely be killed there for what he has done. Claiming he will only tell them where Kyle is if they put him anywhere but the state prison Hugh, when Hotch gives him the proper papers, claims he threw Kyle in the Delaware River. After scrutunizing him Hotch realizes Hugh has no idea where Kyle is and is lying in an attempt to get a deal. Taking the paperwork back Hotch leaves Hugh, who is on the verge of tears, alone. Left to stew for some time Hugh is talked to again by Rossi, who tells him they found Kyle's body in the woods. Rossi demands the truth from Hugh and tells him that if he cooperates he will talk to the District Attorney. Finally caving in Hugh claims Kyle was not one of his victims, as he was too young for him. Hugh was presumably sent to a federal prison, and it is later discovered that Kyle was actually killed by his older brother Danny Murphy. Profile As abductions from the home are rare and are a high-profile, sophisticated crime the unsub was profiled as unassuming, sociable, highly functioning and in possession of a steady job, likely one that required a uniform and would give them access to people's home. The unsub only cared about the age of the victims, not physical characteristics, and when they were done with them they would dump the boys' bodies like trash. It was also mentioned that Hugh needed to know where his victims were dumped because he craved absolute control, was not the type of criminal take credit for other crimes and was incapable of feeling any remorse or guilt. Modus Operandi Finding victims through his job as a TV installer Hugh gained access to homes by breaking a window and climbing through it in the middle of the night. Finding the boy's room Hugh would beat them unconscious to stop their struggling and escape out a door, taking some toys from the bedroom with him as souvenirs. Keeping his victim captive for two days Hugh would rape them and, after bludgeoning and strangling them, dump the body in a secluded part of the forest. Known Victims * Andy Loeser * Jimmy Seager Appearances * Season Four ** "A Shade of Gray" Category: Criminals Category: Pedophiles Category: Unclassified Killers